


The UTI

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [21]
Category: Ernest Goes to Camp (1987)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical omo, Omorashi, Omovember, UTI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 22: Medical omoBobby gets a UTI while at camp
Series: Omovember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 4





	The UTI

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I get the boys name’s wrong
> 
> And also I don’t know much about UTIs so this most of this stuff may not be correct

It all started when Bobby kept getting up from his bed late at night to go to the bathroom. He must have went to the bathroom thousands times that night.

The other boys were sleeping soundly in their beds while Bobby kept getting up.

He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep but he kept getting urges to pee.

But this time Bobby was too tired to get up. So he laid in laid in bed with pressure in his bladder. He was exhausted but he was going to force himself to wait til morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When morning did finally roll around, Bobby woke up with the sun shining through the window of his cabin. He looked around his cabin and saw the other boys were still asleep.

He sat up in his bed and threw the blanket off his body. But when he did, he saw a huge wet spot on his bed-sheets and his pajama pants. And a terrible smell filled his nose.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw it. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He didn’t want the others to find out, especially Ernest.

All he could do was throw the blanket over the sheets, change his pants, and deal with his bed later. 

A few minutes later the other boys woke up and they started their day.

The day was like any other day at Kamp Kiakee. But that day Bobby kept going to the bathroom. Ernest noticed it, but he didn’t mention it to Bobby.

But one time when Bobby went to the bathroom, it stung, really bad, and it was also red. He panicked when he saw it. 

He quickly flushed the toilet and ran over to Nurse St. Cloud’s office.

“Nurse St. Cloud?” Bobby said as he walked in.

Nurse St. Cloud came from around the corner and saw Bobby’s worried face. “Hi Bobby, is everything alright?”

“Uh, no.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, this is a bit embarrassing but, last night I kept getting to use the bathroom. I also wet the bed last night. And today I’ve been using the bathroom like every 5 minutes. And last time it stung really bad and it was red.”

“Oh, have you been feeling alright?” Nurse St. Cloud felt Bobby’s forehead.

“Yeah, I‘ve been feeling fine.”

“Ok. Well I’ll have you pee in a cup and I’ll run some test, alright.” She walked over to a drawer in her office and pulled out a plastic cup and handed it to Bobby. He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

When he came out he handed the cup the Nurse St. Cloud. The liquid inside the cup was visibly red.

“Ok, you can go off now Bobby. I’ll get you when the test are done.”

Bobby nodded and walked out of her office.

“Hey Bobby. Where have you been?” Moose asked when he walked into the cabin. Ernest and the other guys were all there.

Bobby swallowed. “I-I just went to the bathroom and on my way back here I...” Bobby didn’t know what to say next.

“On my way back here I had some small talk with another camper.”

“Ok.” Ernest said. “How about me and you boys play a game of cards.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were playing cards on the table outside. And while they were in the middle of their game, Nurse St. Vloud walked up to them.

“Hi boys.” She greeted. “How is everyone?”

“Good.” All the boys said. Bobby didn’t say anything.

“Just fine.” Ernest said with a smile.

“Good. Can I see Bobby real quick?”

“Ok.” 

Bobby got up from his seat and followed Nurse St. Cloud to her office.

“Ok Bobby, I did some test and you have a urinary tract infection, better known as a UTI.”

“Is it serious?”

“No, just drink plenty of fluids, no soda by the way, and go to the bathroom when you need to, you should be fine.”

“Ok.” Bobby scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh, also I have some medicine that should help.” 

Nurse St. Cloud handed Bobby a pill and a paper cup full of water. Bobby popped the pill in his mouth and washed it down with the water.

“Ok Bobby, come back at 3:00 for another pill.”

“Alright. Can you please not tell this to Ernest.”

“Bobby, I’m sorry but I have to. He’s your camp counselor so I need to tell him.”

“Do you really have to?”

“Yes Bobby.”

“Well ok.” Bobby walked out of her office and went back to his cabin where the boys were still playing cards.

“Hey Bobby, what did Nurse St. Cloud want?” Crutchfield asked.

“Oh, I just needed to, um, take some medicine for a, uh...” Again Bobby didn’t know what to say.

“Well spit it out Bobby.” Danny said.

“...a rash I have. Yeah I got a rash from some poison ivy and I needed to take some medicine for it.”

“Ok.” Ernest said. “We’ll sit down and let’s play some cards.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier that day, Ernest was in his cabin when a knock came on the door.

“Come in.” Nurse St. Cloud walked in. “Oh hi Nurse St. Cloud.”

“Hello Ernest, I just need to talk you for a little bit, about Bobby.”

“Is he ok?”

“He’s alright Ernest. But he came in my office earlier today and he has a UTI.”

“UTI?” Ernest thought for a moment. “What does that stand for?”

“Urinary tract infection.”

“Urinary? Like pee?”

“Yes Ernest. He has a infection in his bladder but he’s ok. I gave him some medicine and told him to drink plenty of fluids that aren’t soda and go to the bathroom when he needs to. It also really hurts him when he urinates so he may be a little irritable, so be patient with him.”

“Alright. Poor fella.”

“Yeah. He will also have frequent bathroom breaks and he may also have a few accidents so don’t be surprised if he wets himself once or twice.”

“Ok.”

“And also, he’s really embarrassed about all of this so don’t mention it to him, alright.”

“Ok, I won’t.”

“Ok, I just wanted to let you know. Have a nice day Ernest.”

“You too Nurse St. Cloud.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The following evening, while the sun was going down, Bobby, Crutchfield, and Moose were sitting on a stone wall together. Bobby was sharpening his pocket knife when Ernest walked up to them.

“Hi fellas.”

“Hey Ernest.” Bobby said, not looking up. Bobby knew that Nurse St. Cloud has told Ernest so he didn’t want to make eye contact with him.

“I brought you your water bottle Bobby. Gotta stay hydrated, you know what I mean.”

Bobby blushed and took the water bottle from Ernest’s hand. “Uh, thanks Ernest.” Bobby took the cap off a took an sip of the water.

“Uh, you guys doing ok?”

“Y-Yeah.” Bobby replied. “Uh, I’ll be right back. I have to use the restroom.” Bobby hoped of the stone walk and started walking towards the bathroom.

“Man, Bobby has been going to the bathroom like every 5 minutes today.” Moose commented.

“Yeah, how much pee is inside him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The night followed evening and the boys and Ernest were all gathered around a camp fire. 

Bobby excused himself to the bathroom for the 2nd time that night. The other boys were all so confused why Bobby kept getting up to pee.

While Bobby was walking to the bathroom, he lost control of his bladder and he started going. He groaned in pain as he felt warm liquid filling his pants.

Once his bladder was empty, he knew he couldn’t go back to the guys like this, he didn’t want to go back to them at all. So he went off to his cabin and changed into some pajamas. But once he lifted up his blanket, the smell hit him like a truck. He had totally forgotten about his sheets.

He just pulled them off the mattress and went to go get some new ones.

The guys were starting to get worried about Bobby. He had been in the bathroom for over 10 minutes.

“I’m sure he’s alright guys. I’ll go check on him.”

Ernest went to the bathroom. “Bobby are you in here?” No reply.

Ernest was starting to get worried himself. So he went over to the cabin.

He let out of sigh of relief when he saw Bobby peacefully sleeping in his bed.

But then a familiar smell hit him. He thought for a moment and realized the smell was pee. He looked around the room and in the corner found a bundle of sheets and clothes. Ernest knew exactly what was going on.

“Why would be just go to bed without telling us?” Butch questioned.

“I don’t think he’s feeling well. I think it’s best to just let him sleep.”

“He’s been acting so weird today.” Crutchfield commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning the boys were in their cabin getting ready for their day.

“Bobby, are you feeling ok? You were acting really weird yesterday.” Butch asked

Bobby swallowed. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Why did you go to bed so early last night without telling us?”

“Yeah, you said you were going to the bathroom.” Danny said.

“Speaking of that, why were you going to the bathroom a lot yesterday?”

“Uhh...” Bobby didn’t know what to say. The only thing he could say was the truth. “I have a UTI.”

“A what?” Moose questioned.

“A UTI. It’s an infection in my bladder. I went over to Nurse St. Cloud’s office yesterday because I kept getting up to pee, and when I did pee it stung and it was red, and she said I had a UTI.”

“That explains it.”

“The reason I went to bed so early last night was because I wet myself, on accident, so I didn’t want to go back.”

“It’s ok Bobby.” Crutchfield sat next to him on his bed a put a hand on his shoulder. “I understand.”

“Me too Bobby.” Danny said. “I had a UTI once. When I was real little.”

“Thank you guys for understanding. Having a UTI sucks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier that day, Bobby went to go use the bathroom. But as he was walking there, he felt a terrible pain in his abdomen. 

He fell to his knees while his hands were gripping his crotch. He groan escaped his lips as he felt his hands get warm and wet.

“Bobby!” Someone yelled from behind him. 

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. “Bobby are you alright.” It was Ernest’s voice.

“It hurts. It hurts so much.” 

Ernest helped Bobby stand up. Bobby doubled over in pain.

Ernest then picked him up bridal style and carried him over to Nurse St. Cloud’s office.

“What happened?” She asked when she saw Ernest walk through the door carrying Bobby.

“I don’t know. He just said he was in a lot of pain. And he wet himself too.”

“Ok. Just lay him the table.”

Ernest lakes Bobby on the table flat on his back. Bobby hands were still gripping his wet crotch.”

“Calm down Bobby, it’s ok.”

After a while, Bobby finally started to calm down.

“Now tell me what happened Bobby.”

“Well I was walking to the bathroom and all of a sudden I got a terrible pain in my abdomen and I started wetting myself. I couldn’t even feel it coming out.”

“Oh, that will happen when you have a UTI. How about you stay in my office for a few hours.” She turned to Ernest. “Can you go get Bobby a change of underwear and pants from his bag?”

“Sure thing.”

While Ernest was walking to the cabin, the boys came up to him. They were all wet and in there swimsuits because they had just come back from swimming in the lake.

“Is Bobby alright? He didn’t want to go down to the lake.” Moose asked.

“He’s not feeling very good right now boys.”

“Oh yeah, because of his UTI.” Butch said.

“How do you know?”

“He told us this morning.”

“Oh, he’s in Nurse St. Cloud’s office resting.”

Ernest got some underwear and a pair of jeans for Bobby to change into.

When he got back, he saw the other boys were there hanging out with Bobby. Him and Moose were both sitting Indian style on the table.

“Hey Bobby, I got you some pants.” 

“Thanks Ernest.” Bobby hoped off the table and went to the to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Bobby was still laying on the table in Nurse St. Cloud’s office. She recommended he stay there where a bathroom is close.

The table wasn’t the most comfortable thing ever so Bobby was having some trouble falling asleep.

Bobby just laid with his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling.

Then Ernest walked in.

“Hey Bobby.”

“Hey Ernest.”

“Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Being sick is bad enough when your not at camp, you know what I mean?”

“I know exactly what you mean Ernest. This sucks.”

“Yeah, but it will end soon.”

The rest of the night, Bobby and Ernest stayed up talking and laughing. Bobby was glad to have some company.


End file.
